HOW TO GET AWAY WITH A SCANDAL
by MILORE
Summary: this is a crossover from scandal and how to get away with murder , in this case a case is so strong Olivia pope has to call one of her professor to help her figure out how to deal with this new threat. she seeks out the help of annalease Keaton and her newly collage students.


HOW TO GET AWAY WITH A SCANDAL

TOUGHS ON IT ARE WELCOME HIT ME UP AT TWITTER AT PAPILLOU

CHAPTER ONE – THE SCANDAL –

ENTERS PROFESSOR ANNALISE KEATING TO HER CLASS ROOM, THE STUDENTS FALL SILENT SHE STARS TO TALK

ANNALISE: SIT DOWN, MRS. ANDERSON IT'S NOT A SORORITY PARTY YOU ARE ATTENDING, WELCOME TO THE SECOND SEMESTER OF CRIMINAL LAW 102, I WILL NOT BE TEACHING ANY ONE BASICS YOU WILL LEARN FROM EXPERIENCE AND …..

A CELLPHONE STARTS RINGING…..

ANNALISE: WHO EVER THAT CELLPHONE BELONGS TO WILL KNOW THE MEANING OF FAILING THE SEMESTER, NOW ANSWER THAT CALL AND PUT IT ON SPEAKER.

MICHAELLA: PROFESOR IS YOUR CELLPHONE

ANNALIASE TURN TO THE DESK AND ANSWERS HER CELLPHONE

ANNALIASE: THIS IS ANNALIASE KEATING SPEAKING…. WHY OLIVIA IT'S BEEN TO LONG …. IM SORRY WHAT… HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE …. INVOLVING WHO … OKAY MEAT ME AT MY OFFICE TOMORROW AT 7AM

HANGS UP THE PHONE, LOOKS AROUND THE CLASSROOM AND CONTINUES LESSON, MEAN WHILE ALL THE STUDENTS ARE LOOKING AROUND CURIOUS TO HER PREVIOUS PHONE CALL, AT THE END OF THE CLASS SHE SPEAKS

ANNALEASE: MR GIBBINS, MRS PRATT, MRS CASTILLO, MR MILLSTONE AND MR WALSH I ESPECCT YOU WILL BE AT MY HOUSE VERY FIRST THIS IS A VERY INTERESTING CASE WE ARE ABOUT TO GET INVOLVE IN, WITH ONE OF MY FORMER STUDENTS A MISS OLIVIA POPE

IN THAT MOMENT MICHAELLA PRATS FACE GOES IN TO SHOCK ALSO ASHER AND CONNOR AND THEIR FACES TURN FACES TO ANNALISE AN ASHER TALKS

ASHER: PROFESSOR IS THIS THE SAME OLIVIA POPE AS IN OPA ASSOCIATES?

ANNALIEASE: MR. MILLSONTE YOU ARE CORRECT, NOW SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW

THE PROFESOR LEAVES THE CLASSROOM AND ALL OF THE STUDENTS STAR TALKING AMONG THEM ABOUT OLIVIA POPE

WES GIBBINS: WHO IS THAT? IS SHE A SUPER STAR OR SOMETHING?

CONNOR WALSH LOOKS AT HIM

CONNOR : SHE MIGHT AS WELL BE SHE IS A FORMER STUDENT OF PROFESOR KEARTING WHEN SHE TAUGHT AT YALE, SHE WAS THE VALEDICTORIAN, CLASS PRESIDENT, PERFECT ATTENDANCE AT YALE NOT TO MENTION NUMBER 1 IN HER CLASS. WITH A 5.0 GPA SO YEAH SHE IS OLIVIA POPE

ASHER: NOT TO MENTION SHE WAS THE CAMPAIN MANAGER FOR THE GRANT ADMINISTRATION SHE ALSO GOT THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES ELECTED, AND SHE WAS SOPOSELY SCREWING HIM ALSO, DON'T YOU NONE OF THIS

WES GIBBINGS: WELL APPARENTLY I DON'T KNOW MUCH

MICHAELLA: AND CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW SHE MYSTERIOUSLY WON THE CASE OF QUINN PERKINS AKA LINDSAY DYWER FOR THE BOMING OF AN OFFICE BUILDING AND KILLING 7 PEOPLE.

LAUREL CASTILLO: I CANT BELIVE WE ARE ABOUT TO WORK WITH OLIVIA POPE NOS JUST THAT THE OLIVIA POPE TEAM WELL WHATS LEFT OF IT I HERD SINCE ONE OF THE DIED THEY AL WENT THERE OWN WAYS IN THE LAWFIRM.

MICHAELA: YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT A LAW FIRM THAT'S MORE LIKE HOW TO GET AWAY WITH A SCANDAL OFFICES.

THE NEXT DAY THE STUDENTS ARIVE AT THE SCHOOL THERE ALL SEATING THERE DRINKING COFFEY WHEN A KNOCK ON THE DOOR SITS THEM UP AND THEY ALL LOOK TO THE DOOR THE DOOR OPENS TO THIS BRUNET GIRL GREETING THE PROFESSOR, SHES HOLDING A LARGE BAG ON HER SIDE AND A BACK PACK ON.

QUINN : HI MRS. KEATING IM QUINN, OLIVIA SENT ME HERE TO START PREPPING A LIVE FEED FOR THE CONFERENCE WE ARE ABOUT TO HAVE BE FORE SHE GETS HERE

ANNALISE: YES I KNOW WHO YOU ARE NICE TO MEET YOU QUINN OR LISDAY WICH EVER NAME FITS YOU BETTER, TRUE THERE IS MY OFFICE YOU CAN SET UP THERE

QUINN: THANK YOU KEATING

QUINN ENTERS THE ROOM DOSENT GREAT ANY ONE AND GOES STRAIGHT FOR MRS KEATINGS OFFICE AND ENTERS LOCK THE DOOR, PICKING UP HER CELLPHONE DIALS HUCK

QUINN: OKAY HUCK I AM INSIDE THE OFICE I AM SETTING UP A SECURE INTERNET CONNECTION WITH DOUBLE ENCRYPTION AND OVER 100 ROUTING SO NO ONE CAN PIN PONT WHERE AITHER OF US ARE

HUCK: GOOD I AM ON MY WAY TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM WHEN I AM THERE I WILL CALL YOU JUST REMEMBER TO SET THE I.P. ADDRESS TO ….

QUINN: I KNOW I KNOW SET THE IP ADDRESS TO STATIC AND SET THE USER PASSWORD TRUE THE SERVER I KNOW THIS HUCK IT'S NOT MY FIRST RODEO YOU KNOW THAT.

QUIN HANGS UP THE PHONE AND COMES OUT THE OFFICE TOWARD PROF. KEATING AND TELLS HER SHE IS READY AND THAT THEY ARE NOW WAITING FOR OLIVIA TO ARRIVE

ANNALISE KEATING: LISTEN UP, WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO HEAR IS AND MIGHT BE ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT IF NOT THE ONLY IMPORTANT CASE YOU WILL EVER WORK ON IN YOUR LIFE I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU TO BE HAVE OR BE DISCRETE OR TO SAVE ANY COMMENTS YOU IMMATURE MINDS CAN COME UP WITH, REMEMBER YOU ARE STILL MY STUDENTS YOU ARE HERE TO OBSERVE NOT TO TALK BUT TO LEARN.

A KNOCK ON THE DOOR, THE PROFESSOR OPENS IT TO FIND MIS OLIVIA POPE, GREETING HER AND WELCOMING HER IN

ANNALIASE KEATON: OLIVIA DARLING IT'S BEEN SO LONG YOU LOOK AMAZING.

OLIVIA POPE: WHY PROFESSOR THANK YOU, I HATE TO KEEP THIS SHORT BUT I NEED YOUR HELP, I AM IN AVERY TIGHT SITUATION AND I NEED SOME ONE I CAN TRUST TO AND HELP MY GLADIATORS, CAN YOUR STUDENTS BE TRUSTED ? ARE THEY ANY GOOD? ARE WE GOING TO HAVE PROBLEMS WITH ANY OF THEM

ANNALEASE KEATON: NONE WHAT SO EVER Y GUARANTIES MY STUDENTS ARE THE TOP OF MY CLASS, IF NOT I WOULD WASTE MY TIME ON ANY ONE OF THEM

MEAN WILE ALL THE STUDENTS ARE LOOKING AT THEMSELVES LIKE, THEY JUST BEEN GIVEN PRESENTS ON A CHRISTMAS DAY, THERE FACES ARE JUST LIGHT UP, EXITED TO KNOW WHAT IS GOIN ON

OLIVIA POPE : VERY WELL THEN PLEASE FOLLOW ME , EVERY ONE SIT DOWN ,AND NOW MY CLIENT SOON YOUR CLIENT HAS BEEN ACCUSED OF HARBORING A CRIMINAL, A TERRORIST WANTED IN MORE THEN 10 NATIONS AND ASSESSOR TO MURDER

QUINN STAR HANDING OUT A INFO PACKET SEAL WITH THE PRESIDENTIAL SEAL

CONNOR: HOLLY SHIT! UNITED STATES SUPREME COURT SEAL, WHO THE HELL IS THE CLIENT?

BONNIE WINTERBOTTOM: NOW, NOW IT'S NOT A SLUMBER PARTY SO SHUSHH IT

OLIVIAS CELPHONE RINGS, OLIVIA ANSWERS IT

OLIVIA POPE: YES …. NO I WANT EVERYTHING IN A MILE RADIUS DEAD HUCK NO CAMERAS NO CELLPHONES NO RADIO NO COMMUNICATION IN OR OUT IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? … THANKS YOU HUCK

SUDDONTLY ALL THE PHONES IN THE HOUSE GO DEAD, EVERY ONES LOOKING A AROUND

WES GIBBINS: I DON'T GET IT WHATS HAPPENING?

OLIVIA TURN TOWARD HIM

OLIVIA POPE: IM SORRY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PRIVACY AND LEVEL THIS CASE NEEDS, YOU ARE NO LONGER MEDIOCRE PRE LAWYERS AS OF THIS MOMENT YOUR GOING TO ACT AS REAL LAWYERS YOU WILL BREATHE EAT BATHE IN LAW , IS THAT UNDERSTOOD NOW ANYTHING YOU HEAR IN THIS ROOM IS A MATTER OF NATIONAL SECURITY

ANNALIEASE KEATON: EVERY ONE SHUT UP, LET SEE NOW WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY

OLIVIA STAND IN FRONT OF THE PROJECTOR AND STARS THE BRIEFING

OLIVIA POPE: AS OF THIS MOMENT YOU GUYS WORK FOR ME I AM ONE OF YOUR CLIENTS AND YES I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE YOU WILL REPRESENT IN THIS CASE, NOW TO BUSINESS.

PROJECTOR TURNS ON. BLACK SCREEN ONLY AUDIO PLAYING

MYSTERIOUS VOICE: DEAR FITZGERALD LIFE IS SO COMPLICATED FOR YOU NOW SO SOON LOST A LIFE OF A SON AND NOW YOU'RE PRESIDENCY, I HAVE IN MY POSSESSION A VOICE RECORDING DIRECT FROM THE WHITE HOUSE CALL LOGS AND A VARIOUS IMAGES REGARDING A PASSENGER YOU AUTHORIZE TO TRANSPORT ON ONE OF YOUR PRIVATE PLAINS AND NOT JUST A PASSENGER IF NOT A KNOW TERRORIST NOT ONLY IN OUR GOVERNMENT BUT A WANTED ONE IN MORE THAN 20 COUNTRIES FOR TREASON AND SELLING SECRETS. NOW IN 3 DAYS ON SEPTEMBER 11, AT 9AM I WILL LET THIS KNOWLEDGE FREE AND YOU MR. PRESIDENT CAN BECOME ONE OF THE MOST HATED PEOPLE IN AMERICA ALL BECASE YOU LOVE A WOMEN WHO IS NOT YOUR WIFE.

ALL THE STUDENS DROP THEIR MOUTHS, ONE SMILES BEYOND HAPPINESS AND OTHERS ARE JUST IN A STATE OF SHOCK

ASHER MILLSTONE: I LOVVE THIS JOB I LOVE IT!

MICHAELA PRATT: I AM SO READY FOR THIS

WES GIBBINS: WAIT FITZSGERALD AS IN FITZSGERALD GRANT THE 3, AS IN PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, COMMANDER AND CHIEF OF THE UNITED STATES ARM FORCES. THAT FITSGERALD?

CONNO WALSH: NO WES ITS FITZSGERALD MY GARDNER, OBVIOUSLY THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

PROFESOR RAISER HER HAND AND THE ROOM GOES QUIET

ANNALIEASE KEATON: OKAY SO DO WE KNOW WHO MADE THE RECORDING, DO WE HAVE IT, CAN IT BE A BLUFF, HAVE THERE BEEN ANY DEMANDS AND BETTER QUESTION WHO IS THE TERRORIST THE PRESIDENT AIDED AND ABETTED FROM THE LAW

OLIVIA POPE: YES WE BELIEVE THE INFORMATION IS REAL BECAUSE I WINESS IT, AND IM PRETY SERTAIN THAT CONVERSATION THEY HAVE RECORDED IS ME TALKING TO THE PRESIDENT OF TH UNITED STATES OF AMERICA ABOUT MY MOTHER, AND YES MY MOTHER IS THAT TERRORIST MY MOTHER MAYA POPE ONLY SHES KNOW MORE FOR MARRIE WALLACE.


End file.
